


Теория шести взрывов

by thett



Series: Американская трилогия [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- На самом деле не существует рукопожатий.<br/>Гокудера Хаято сплюнул кровь и потер веснушчатый нос. Нос был на грани перелома, кровь пропитывала морщинки на губах. Кея не отличался жестокостью, совсем нет – просто у него были своеобразные представления о справедливости.<br/>- Что за рукопожатия? – спросил Кея.<br/>- Ну знаешь. Был такой чувак, ученый. Социолог. Придумал теорию шести рукопожатий. Это когда ты знаешь британскую королеву через пять человек. Первый знает тебя, пятый – ее, и те, что в промежутке, знакомы по цепочке.<br/>- И что?<br/>- А то, что нет никаких рукопожатий. – Гокудера глубоко затянулся. Они только что обсудили проблему курения в Намимори. Дышать пока еще получалось через раз. Гокудера затушил окурок в выбоине, оставленной тонфа. - Есть только взрывы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Теория шести взрывов

_Теория шести рукопожатий — теория, согласно которой любые два человека на Земле разделены в среднем пятью уровнями общих знакомых (и, соответственно, шестью уровнями связей)._

_(На самом деле взрывов будет куда больше)_

1.  
О том, что существуют какие-то слова кроме «надо» и «нельзя», Кея узнал достаточно поздно. Критически поздно для того, чтобы можно было переучиться – или, по крайней мере, переучиться легко. К тому времени Кея обладал черным поясом, двумя железными палками простой конструкции и столь же простыми и непоколебимыми убеждениями о том, что надо и что нельзя.  
Кее было шестнадцать лет. Роковые установки сочетались в его душе гражданским браком с подростковым максимализмом. Любое нарушение установленных им правил Кея почитал как личное оскорбление, а душа у Кеи была нежная. Ранимая. И нарушений правил он по этой причине не одобрял совершенно.  
Намимори было тем местом, которое на карте его ментального тела занимало сердце. Не то сердечко, которое по виду напоминает круглую задницу какой-нибудь девчонки. Намимори, во всем богатстве анатомических аналогий, билось и пропускало всю его кровь через себя. И кровоточило, когда в него что-то втыкалось. Втыкатели находились постоянно. Каждый громкий крик и колокольчики смеха (в школе неположено проявлять эмоции), бег по коридорам, мальчишечьи драки, женские юбочки, затушенный о раковину окурок… О, этот окурок. Скольких курителей чая он отправил в травмопункт? Если учитывать, что владетель этого самого пункта врачевал только девушек, последствия курения в Намимори скатывались к фатальным.  
Шамал был знатным нарушителем, но не Кеиной весовой категории. Пока. Пока не его. У них случился один-единственный диалог, по результатам которого Кея обзавелся неприятной болезнью хронического свойства, а Шамал – право делать что хочет на обозначенной им территории. Кея учел пожелания противника и прикинул, что когда Шамалу минет сорок, силы будут неравны уже в его пользу.  
Его мир был покоен и прост. Недостижимых целей не существовало. Была система ценностей, своими очертаниями напоминавшая родовое поместье, которое пришлось покинуть, когда Намимори стало отнимать слишком много сил и времени на дорогу. Родители простились с ним почти равнодушно. Его мать была совершенная женщина. Она умела соблюдать приличия.  
Родченковские линии его нового пристанища были даже жестче прежних. Мужчина не умеет хранить дом – и потому у Кеи почти не было мебели и одежды. Его полы натирала приходящая прислуга. Кея научился мыть посуду, готовить рис и покупать цветы. В его комнате отчего дома у изголовья футона всегда стояли хризантемы. Эта привычка оказалась тем, с чем он не захотел расставаться.  
Все, что не касалось Намимори, Кею никогда не интересовало. Точно так же его не интересовали любые вещи, не укладывавшиеся в мировоззрение. Случись с ним беспокойство, его причину Кея либо избивал до полусмерти, либо выключал за рамки существовавшего.  
Таков был мир Кеи и его законы, пока беспокойный итальянский мальчишка с выбеленными волосами не кинул в него взрывчатку, подожженную от светившейся в углу рта сигареты.

2.  
\- Для верующего человека не существует преград! Вы, синтоисты, черпаете силу в окружающем мире. Мы верим, что есть сущность превыше нас, выше земной природы во всех ее проявлениях. Наш Бог не происходит из природы – он порождает ее, и все окружающее является его творением. И когда мы пытаемся приблизиться к Богу, все земные ограничения становятся несущественными.  
\- Разрешите вопрос!  
Кея поднимает голову со спинки кресла. Его лицо само собой расцветает в ухмылке. Он знает, что будет дальше… Мукуро меняет положение ног движением Шэрон Стоун из бесовского Голливудского фильма; Дино запинается на полуслове и, конечно, разрешает.  
\- Если самое главное – душа, и никакие земные ограничения не должны смущать мою безусловную любовь… Как католичество относится к гомосексуализму?  
О, да.  
Их непутевый предводитель краснеет и ерзает на месте, Гокудера и Ямамото держатся за руки за спинками кресел, Мукуро, развалившись, полирует пилкой ногти. Они похожи на сборище малолетних геев школы Намимори, а никак не на мафиозную группировку. Дино с лицом еще более одухотворенным, чем раньше, загоняет лошадку религиозного своего красноречия в гораздо более укуренные высоты, рассуждая на темы нестандартных половых отношений и их проекции на правую веру; Цуна лезет под стул, ладонь Ямамото забирается за пояс рваных джинс Гокудеры, Мукуро стреляет глазами в сторону Кеи.  
Кея понимает, что, кажется, ему в этой компании весело. Впервые за многие годы ему доставляет радость что-то отличное от зрелища избитого в кровь противника. Посреди черно-белой геометрии его принципов расцветает ярко-красная хризантема, своей насыщенностью превосходящая все те цветы, что ставила подле подушки скромная, любящая мать.  
Жизнь окрашивается в алый. Кея любит драки, как может только любить. Его война колец, его с Мукуро соперничество – все это оставляет едкие карминовые следы на безупречных половицах монохромного храма. В круговороте ножей Бельфегора проявляется первое физическое желание, первое чувство.  
Он хочет.  
Воспитанный в крайне строгой традиции, Кея знает, что жена не должна служить утехой мужским чувствам. Для эмоций, от которых кровь дымится и сужается взор, существуют распутные девки. Кея достаточно много времени проводит с Гокудерой на крыше по ночам – во всяком случае, проводил раньше, покуда Гокудера был одинок и влюблен, а Кея был одинок и равнодушен. Сейчас Гокудера ночами комкает простыни в радушном доме Ямамото, а Кея дерется на улицах. Он щеголяет синяками – это редко, а самый частый ночной пейзаж для него это вид разнообразно одетых бессознательных тел на темном асфальте.  
Гокудера знал женщин. Воспитанный в крайне строгой традиции, он не позволял себе чувств, пока не встретил неисправимого (динамит и тонфа, по крайней мере, не работали в его случае) пацана, зацикленного на бейсболе, и юность провел в койках жарких девиц с восточного берега Италии. С клиентов те девицы брали немаленькую плату, Гокудеру любили по велению души. Предрассудков по поводу секса у Гокудеры было меньше, чем у Мукуро.  
\- Иди и трахайся, - распахнул глаза Гокудера, когда Кея через полчаса экивоков сквозь зубы объяснил ему суть проблемы. – Делов-то. Или ты еще никогда не?..  
Следующие полчаса они провели на кухне, и Кея получил отличную возможность выговориться, пока Гокудера прикладывал к челюсти кусок сырого мяса. Через ширмочки ума Кея припоминал традицию католической исповеди, которой не преминул отдать дань уважения тупой конь, не столь давно читавший всей компании лекцию о святости своей веры, и оттого взъярился, по непонятной для себя причине, еще больше. Временно лишенный дара речи Гокудера вскоре перешел на язык жестов, выражая сочувствие судьбе Кеи, а на части про детство впал в перманентный фейспалм. Кея, отвернувшись в окно и постукивая тонфой по кафелю, что выражало на его языке предел откровенной нервности, повествовал об отце-полковнике, отсутствии задвижек на двери в ванную комнату, пропагандистских лекциях о недопустимости чувств и длинных черных синяках на своих ягодицах. У отца был тяжелый ремень, оставшийся со времени службы, и еще более тяжелые принципы, которые родились, должно быть, в то же время.  
Гокудера, благоразумно сохраняя молчание, пожарил кусок мяса, который все это время прижимал нежно к себе, и достал из кармана фляжку. Рассказ пошел легче, а Гокудера после общения с Шамалом познал психотерапию, и к третьему часу ночи Кея уже вполне был способен смеяться над детскими травмами.  
Кровь согревается на пару градусов от того, что разливает по чайным чашкам Гокудера, и от его рассказов. Эти описания лежат в степи влюбленности, которая Кее так же чужда, как абстрактная страна фей. Кея хочет трахаться, как хочет драться, как хочет спать, если не спал больше суток, как хочет есть, если не ел с утра. Гокудера говорит о других вещах. О совсем… других.  
К утру Гокудера идет медитировать под окна известного всем дома. По дороге он провожает Кею в известный всем квартал. Кея помнит только ножки – изящные, красивые, вкусные ноги, которые ему почему-то хочется укусить, порвав красные чулки. Его первый секс – это быстро, сумбурно, пьяно. Общая нереальность ситуации позволяет думать о том, что раньше никогда не вспоминал; о том, чему не придавал значения. Кея кусает губы, ресницы мокрые. В стране фей можно думать даже о том, о чем нельзя. После того, как отец застал его за невинной игрой с мальчишками в онсене, исчезли задвижки во всем доме, и желание исчезло вместе с ними. Не исчезло: вот оно, прорывается многолетней злостью, недозволенной обидой, жестокостью движений, черно-белой формой геометрических построений. Кею бесит строгость, бесят нельзя, нельзя, нельзя, надо и один конкретный католический лось.  
Чулки все-таки рвутся.  
Взрыв.

3.  
После войны колец жизнь Кеи обретает желанную рутинность. То течение, которое он видел единственно верным и правильным. Иной человек счел бы его скучным; нормальный человек счел бы рутину капитана Вонголы круговоротом безумия. Кее – в самый раз.  
После долгого, бесконечного запустения он очищает свой дом от паутины. Методично приучает себя ночевать не в кабинете школы. Переходный период приближается к исходу; либидо успокаивается и больше не доставляет проблем. Секс по расписанию, так же как сон и еда. Все жизненные потребности вынесены за скобки и подлежат пересмотру только после медицинского осмотра. Кея находит собственного врача, проходит проверку раз в полгода.  
Теперь вся его жизнь всецело отдана работе. Черный рэкет, которым он забавлялся в школе, из детской игры в монополию превратился в развлечение международного масштаба. Хибари крышует транснациональные корпорации. У него даже есть парочка своих. Сфера влияния – половина Японии, юго-восток России и некоторая часть Европы. То, что отдал Каваллоне. Противная белая лошадка, под шкурой которой прячутся коронованные демоны, старается не перебегать дорогу лишний раз, но стычки все-таки случаются. Не между домами – между ними. Хирурги Каваллоне знают последствия этих встреч наощупь; врач Хибари считает его извращенцем за следы от кнута. С детского возраста Кея недолюбливает католиков. На грани сознания маячит раздражающая концепция, слишком большая и сложная для того, чтобы с ней можно было покончить в одночасье. Кея ждет, пока эта рана нагноится, чтобы решающим ударом ее вскрыть. Сейчас ему в одиночку не справиться.  
Гокудера с его даром молчаливой терапии отдалился. Теперь они всего лишь союзники в одной большой, серьезной и очень ненормальной игре. У него с Ямамото общий дом. Цуна с Кеко ходят к ним по вечерам и пьют чай. Рехей сношается с Варией. Скуало прилетает к Ямамото на праздники. Для их бурных встреч в поместье оборудован отдельный полигон. Занзас женился. Мукуро усовершенствовал талант теряться и заблуждается в Европе. Каждый раз после его кислотных трипов отряд Луссурии по две недели зачищает местность, а Кея греет в руках новый кусок собственности прогнивших европейских Рокфеллеров. Они отлично сработались.  
Если это не семья, Кея не знает значения этого слова.  
Его собственная семья была принята им как потребность в хлебе, воде и священной ежедневной тренировке. Прошлое – это не то, что ты можешь отрицать, сказал вдупель пьяный Гокудера в день своего двадцатилетия. Вообще-то, раньше Кея так и делал, но после начала общения с Мукуро как-то перестал. Мукуро вообще был неплохим примером уравнения «минус на минус дает плюс». Имея отвратительное прошлое и блядское настоящее, он умудрялся быть счастливым. В отличие от солнечно-стального счастья Гарцующего Пони, его счастье не вызывало у Кеи рвотных потуг. Возможно, потому что Кея сам не раз видел, как Мукуро закапывается руками в чужие кишки и какое у него при этом лицо; как он пытает на допросе пленных и как после этого подолгу пропадает в ночных клубах; как избегает разговоров о детстве.  
Он приходил по ночам, нередко выдергивая Кею из постели с кольтом наготове. Кольт хранился под подушкой и никогда не ставился на предохранитель. Кея огнестрела не любил, но чужаков в своем доме не любил еще больше. Их разговоры были смешаны из обсуждения деловых тонкостей, юридических уловок и комбинаций, кровавых подробностей, похабных анекдотов (Мукуро), неодобряющего молчания (Кея), запаха дыма, саке и иногда виски. Мукуро уходил спать в облике Хром в ночнушке. В такие дни Кею по утрам ждал традиционный завтрак и приятный разговор, и это было немалой частью того, за что ему нравилась дружба с Мукуро. Хром была единственной, кто относился по-человечески к любому существу в их странной компании. Она трепала Ламбо по макушке, плакала на свадьбе Цуны и научила Кею пользоваться кольцами Тумана, за что он был ей искренне благодарен.  
Намимори было его домом. Сейчас – без границ школы и апартаментов. Его личная территория начиналась с дачных предместий, обретала красный уровень защиты в черте города и стояла железной изгородью по порогу его дома. Деловые партнеры предпочитали встречаться в Европе с вылощенным Мукуро, а вызова в Намимори боялись как огня. На карте мира Намимори стояло выколотой точкой, недоступной для влияния каких-либо сторонних сил. Это был храм Кеи Хибари.  
Поэтому однажды утром единственной эмоцией, которую Кея испытал, стоя на пороге своего дома после длинной рабочей ночи в поместье Вонголы, было удивление. Бесконечное, насмешливое удивление тому факту, что кто-то решился взорвать его дом, оставив от него лишь дымящиеся руины и порог.

4.  
\- Может, триады? Сунь Яо в последнее время сильно оборзел.  
\- Розенкройцы…  
\- ...русские? КГБ?  
Кея сидел мрачнее облака. На самом деле ему было весело. Пятилетний застой близился к концу, кровь пела от предчувствия новой битвы; большой битвы. Много жатвы. Кровь хорошо. Поле костей, мостки связок, реки крови. Абырвалг.  
Мысленный ряд сужался в невидимую прямую, испаряясь алыми реками. Слишком много времени он провел на месте, предпочитая оперативной работе аналитическую. Непозволительно воину задерживаться в одном окружении надолго. Теперь следовало все исправить.  
Команда десятого Вонголы перемещалась вокруг политической карты мира со сдержанной осторожностью дрессировщиков. Они плохо себе представляли, до какого состояния мог дойти Кея, которому взорвали личную крепость. Они действительно плохо себе это представляли: весь диапазон эмоций Кеи уместился в одно-единственное нематерное даже «задолбало».  
Другое дело, какие последствия это «задолбало», сквозь которое светилось самое настоящее изумление, обещало его врагам.  
Тем временем Вонгола побушевала и определилась с целью. Совместными усилиями они сделали невозможное: за считанные дни объединившиеся группы Мукуро и Гокудеры отследили все перемещения и контакты, и вышли на базу дерзкого противника. Кея вновь обжил старый диван в кабинете школы. Покуда они искали, он утверждал проект нового дома и зачищал Намиморийские улочки – сам, по старинке. В конце концов Хром оттранспортировала его вещи насильно в дом Десятого, утверждая, что ему двадцать лет и чем он занимается. После здравого размышления Кея согласился, что в его возрасте спать в кабинете дисциплинарного комитета родной школы совсем неприлично, и купил квартиру. В доме Цуны по прошествии многих лет было все еще слишком многолюдно, а толп Кея не любил.  
К тому моменту, когда Мукуро протащил в квартиру профессиональную кофемашину, на стол Хибари лег листок со всеми нужными координатами. К листку прилагался Гокудера, старо и добро сидевший на том же столе, и Ямамото, невозмутимо оглаживавший ножны в неудобном кресле для посетителей. Операция разрабатывалась как полномасштабная – столь резко дебютировавшая семья Джильо Неро наступила Вонголе на хвост еще в паре рабочих проектов.  
Для того, чтобы сузить круг участников до себя, себя и еще раз себя, Кее пришлось обнажить тонфа. По итогам обсуждения Шамал был вынужден изменить своим правилам и все-таки взять на лечение лицо мужского пола, а Кея потягивал ледяную минералку в гордом и незыблемом одиночестве, пролетая над Средиземным морем. Скуало страховал с Сицилии, отряды Мукуро бледнели тенью на подступах, но застоявшейся энергии драки в Кее было столько, что он был уверен – все это не понадобится.  
Он немного размялся и выпустил пар в разговоре с главной семейной парой Вонголы перед вылетом, и только одно это помогло ему сохранять хрупкую корку спокойствия, когда у трапа выстроилась цепочка черных Шевроле во главе с одной маленькой, но гордой красной Феррари. Маленький, но гордый Цуна стоял, как оказалось, насмерть: без эскорта в виде солидной части лошадиного клана Хибари было отказано в праве на бой.  
Все это Кея выяснил в коротком телефонном разговоре, пока нерадивый пони выпутывался из подушек безопасности. Торжественная встреча любимого ученика была омрачена неловким торможением.  
На обратной дороге Дино за руль не пустили. Его машину вел Ромарио, пока конь, раскинув колени по просторному заднему сиденью автомобиля кортежа, посвящал Кею в детали наступления. Две его группы под руководством верных капитанов атакуют резервные склады, в то время как Кея и Дино будут мило играть в рулетку в одном из принадлежащих цели казино. Когда все вражеские боеприпасы будут оттранспортированы в порт, чтобы пополнить запасы Варии и Вонголы, а склады распустятся огненными цветами в теплом свете итальянской ночи, спецы Дино вскроют нижний уровень казино, и Кея получит возможность поговорить с боссами, позарившимися на его святыню, с глазу на глаз.  
Кея слушал эту ахинею вполуха и медленно закипал. Перед его внутренним взором сами собой проплывали отрывистые картины того ученичества; некстати вспомнился также и визит Каваллоне в Намимори. Дино был отвратительно раздражающ. Пока он играл роль тренера (не учителя; скорее бойцовской груши) для Хибари, его еще можно было как-то терпеть, преимущественно в полуизбитом состоянии, но на воле гарцующая лошадка становилась невыносимым существом. Все его проколы, неловкость и ужимки прятали под собой грубое, умное нутро. Он был контрастом, от него веяло другими ветрами и травами, совершенно непохожими на черно-белую геометрию простого родного Намимори.  
Намимори со взорванным, выжженным бесцеремонно сердцем. Ярость на ублюдков, посмевших тронуть святое, подавила давнюю неприязнь к боссу Каваллоне. Сейчас он будет полезен Хибари. После того, как Дино сыграет свою роль и предоставит Кее тех висельников для заслуженной (гораздо более подходящей, чем виселица) казни, Кея разберется и с ним.  
\- …Юни, четырнадцати лет.  
\- Что? – очнулся Кея от стратегического планирования. Кажется, конь рассказывал про руководящую верхушку Джильо Неро… При чем тут малолетняя девчонка?  
\- Я говорю, - поправил Дино очки и прищурился на свет маломощной лампочки в салоне, - что после смерти родителей, их босс сейчас Юни, ей… четырнадцать. Странно. Подожди.  
Комкая документы, конь набрал какой-то номер и стал трещать на итальянском, роняя очки, пытаясь их нащупать, теряя стопку распечаток и хлопая себя по карманам в поисках ручки. Кея отвернулся к окну. Вся эта нерациональная трата энергии и мнимая активность наводили на него тоску.  
За тонированной гладью бронированного стекла плыли ровные пейзажи Тосканы. С одной стороны лиловатого поля садилось солнце, с другой уже виднелся острый месяц. Помимо воли Кея улыбнулся, не преминув отметить сходство своей улыбки с щербатой жестяной кляксой, которая подбадривала его с омерзительно розового горизонта. Этот приторный цвет как нельзя лучше подходил блевотно-правильному Каваллоне с его двуличностью и христианскими заморочками. Не небо, а сжеванный бубль-гам; даже та девчонка наверняка окажется противником посложнее. Ну и что, что четырнадцать; их Цуне тоже было четырнадцать, когда он выиграл у Занзаса битву колец. Все с чего-то начинали.  
Эта Юни начала с серии последовательных взрывов оружейных складов Вонголы, атаки Интерпола на подставных лиц по всей Европе, набиравшей десятибалльную силу при подходе ко владениям Вонголы и Каваллоне, и крайне неосмотрительного плевка в лицо лично Хибари Кее. Она была достаточно умна, чтобы спланировать и организовать все этапы непростой операции, но недостаточно для того, чтобы понять: в дом к нему ей лезть не стоило. Что же; задетый за живое, Кея не будет смотреть ни на возраст, ни на пол, а несущий убытки с каждой секундой продолжительного рейда Каваллоне уже давно научился быть непререкаемым, сбрасывая маску доброго неуклюжего пони всякий раз, когда начиналась серьезная работа.  
Иногда, в моменты помутнения рассудка, Кея восхищался этой его способностью. Живи и дай жить другим, так? По аналогии с Мукуро, Дино старательно жил настоящим, только его настоящее было соткано из гораздо более скучных, чем (как Кея мог предполагать) у Мукуро вещей: унылого большого поместья, спортивных вещичек и коллекции глянцевых автомобилей. Если уж тебе не светит попасть в Рай, декларировал Мукуро, складывая в чемодан крокодиловой кожи тряпочки Хром и свои дизайнерские шмотки, постарайся попасть хотя бы в Вегас. И он летел в Вегас, спуская немереные гонорары во всех по очереди казино, обнимаясь с ангелами в фонтанах, отводя их общее тело поутру в роскошные кафе, чтобы сонная Хром открывала глаза на запах настоящих французских круассанов в этом проклятом сердце американских мафиозных горок.  
\- Ничего не понимаю, - озадаченно позвал Кею итальянский болван, вырывая из чего-то, подозрительно похожего на грезу о покое, - они говорят, что Юни не вступала в права наследования. И там какая-то очень темная история с Аркобалено. Джильо Неро открещиваются от любых действий по отношению к нам…  
Треклятый конь в какой уже по счету раз обламывал Кее все удовольствие. Многолетнее раздражение поднималось в солнечном сплетении, и Кея уже готов был заткнуть неиссякаемый поток недоумений, когда в Каваллоне, к счастью для него, проснулся босс, и Дино решительно отказался в трубку от изменений в плане, отстраненно сообщил Кее, что как бы там ни было, сегодняшняя вечеринка остается в силе, и на том замолк.  
Поместье Каваллоне за годы ничуть не изменилось. Тот же нелепый колониальный шик; те же веранды и галереи легкомысленного южного стиля. Не знай Кея, какую крепость из себя представляет на деле семейное конье гнездо, он бы презирал это место еще больше; а к черту, он и так презирал. Что, впрочем, не отменяло того факта, что база Каваллоне, несмотря на обилие пафосных гаражей и конюшен, была готова держать оборону (и весьма успешно) даже в случае открытой войны.  
Когда-то по личной просьбе Реборна Кея жил здесь пару месяцев, каждый день превращая незадачливого тренера в кусок прекрасно отбитого бифштекса. Дино быстро перестал учить Кею манерам, и их совместное времяпрепровождение ограничивалось арсеналом и полигоном. Но в первый вечер полный иллюзий о сотрудничестве и дружбе конь устроил Кее целую экскурсию по своему дому, и этот дом заслужил не быть уничтоженным по окончанию срока Кеиного в нем пребывания.  
Потратив пару часов на сон и подкрепившись (необыкновенно приятным было воспоминание о том, каково было есть полупрожаренный стейк за одним столом с Каваллоне, отбитым по кулинарному канону), Кея отправился в тир. Когда он отстрелял в яблочко три обоймы, полночь была совсем близко. В холле его уже ждал одетый по всем правилам высшего света Каваллоне. На миг Кея испытал крайне абсурдное ощущение невесты, которую, облокотившись на мраморную вазу, ждет под венец жених, но незадачливый Каваллоне так удачно и красиво вазу свалил, что Кея не счел нужным даже отчитать себя за идиотскую аналогию. Хотя стоило признать, что маскирующийся под крутого парня конь на несколько долей секунды достиг своей цели.  
Это бесило.  
Впрочем, сегодня пони везло. Весь котел едкой смолы, который бережно копил внутри себя Хибари, должен был излиться на другую голову. По дороге Каваллоне умудрился не раздолбать машину и вел себя молодцом, очевидно собранный и каменно-спокойный под сканирующим взглядом Кеи. На его талии ясным очертанием будущей драки проступал кнут.  
Накуренные залы и речь на трудно поддающемся пониманию языке ожидаемо взвинтили нервы до предела. Конь невозмутимо просиживал штаны над рулеточным столом; потом сгреб фишки, и, растеряв по дороге половину, добрался до блэк-джека. На улыбку Кеи, волчьим щуром светившуюся на нетипичном для здешних краев лице, реагировали потенциальные бляди в дорогих бриллиантах. Им повезло, что Кея не учил итальянского из принципа.  
Наконец, подводя терпению Кеи цветным воском осязаемую черту, пони встал. В руке он грел мобильник и вид имел самый что ни на есть деловой. Кея, гладя рукояти сложенных телескопически тонфа, последовал за ним. На коня работали неплохие оперативники, и со своей работой они справились, не оставив Кее ни единой шестерки, пребывавшей в сознании, и ни одной запертой двери, кроме последней. Конь все не отрывал мобильник от уха, собственноручно засовывая в рот охраннику кляп.  
Кея уловил, что что-то не так, еще по интонации его голоса. Задумчивые мастера отмычек вполголоса переговаривались, пробуя на своих космических приборах новые комбинации; в руке у одного из них, кажется, мелькнуло глазное яблоко.  
Ощущение неправильности нарастало. Дино встал и быстро, холодно разговаривал – да нет же, отдавал приказы, на его поясе мерзко выводила инструменталку вторая трубка, опера медленно пятились от дверей. Двери дрожали.  
Кея успел поймать его взгляд прежде, чем эти двери – три тонны стали и высоких технологий - взорвалась изнутри.

5.  
\- Уходите! Уходите, мать вашу, быстро! – орал заполошный Дино в обе трубки разом (Кее резко, ебать его в ухо, вспомнился непознанный вроде бы итальянский), закрываясь локтем от падающих осколков штукатурки. По всему казино гремели промежуточные вспышки, не жалея публики. Из недр кулуаров – оттуда, откуда пришел взрыв, раздавался громкий, неприятный смех. Этот смех пытался вывести Хибари из себя, но ему не удалось; полностью владеющий собой, Кея шагнул через порог, оставляя за собой двух мертвых солдат Каваллоне и самого Каваллоне, спасающего тонущий ковчег операции. Тонфа грели руки.  
Вот сейчас, за этим поворотом…  
И в очередной раз Дино подписал себе смертный приговор, и был на месте оправдан – ударом в челюсть, но сжатым кулаком, а не беспощадной сталью. Большая, забеленная крошкой лепнины ладонь Каваллоне вовремя удержала плечо Кеи. По паркету змеилась тонкая, незаметная на пестром наборном узоре проволочка, и в пылу страсти своего возмездия Кея непременно задел бы ее, не брось бедовый пони вовремя свои разговоры и мертвых людей, не пойди он за пылким учеником (идиотом, непререкаемо припечатал внутренний судия) вглубь бархатной пещеры.  
\- Неплохо, - довольно мурлыкнул смеявшийся неизвестно откуда голос, - но не то, чтобы это могло вам помочь. Десять.  
И с грацией профессионального диктора-убийцы он начал отсчет.  
У Каваллоне с ориентировкой на поле все было в порядке. Он развернулся на сто восемьдесят, сжал локоть Кеи и побежал.  
Голос заливался истеричным смехом изо всех динамиков, всех колонок огромного здания, которые раньше крутили лишь только классику и джаз, пока непонятно четкие губы Каваллоне, бежавшего рядом, неслышно отсчитывали простые числа. Девять, восемь, семь,  
сверху падает красивая муранская люстра, разбивая стол для бильярда и разбиваясь о него сотней брызг-осколков,  
шесть, пять, четыре,  
Кея инстинктивно толкает Каваллоне вправо, уберегая его легкие от летящего куска красного дерева перил,  
три, два,  
Дино на бегу стреляет в окна, сложносочиненный сплав пробивается только с расстояния в три шага, миг растрепанных волос над белым воротником, и его ноги мелькают за рамой,  
один.  
Кея погружается в толщу воды, и над его головой небо озаряется красным. Кея ненавидит плавать и ненавидит Каваллоне, но жить он хочет больше, поэтому позволяет тому удерживать себя под тремя метрами жидкого огня, прижимая всем телом ко дну бассейна – потому что огня жесткого, металлически-бетонного, над их убежищем не в пример больше. Второй приход не заставляет себя долго ждать; взрывом бассейн разносит на кусочки. Волна воды вырывается из-под волны пламени и осколков, пока Каваллоне обнимает Кею руками и ногами, вцепившись в разорванную спинку фрака. Их выносит на газон.  
Несколько секунд подряд Кея награждает ребра коня хуками той или иной степени проникновенности, пока не понимает, что грудная клетка, к которой его голову прижимают сцепленные в замок руки, не движется.  
**  
Давно забытое ощущение.  
Регулярное здоровое питание, медитации и изнуряющие тренировки отбивают охоту к реальным чувствам, заглушают, как могут, порывы драки. Пять долгих лет Хибари играл в прятки со своей суженой, с младых ногтей знакомой ему невестой – ненавистью. Когда-то, будучи подростком, он ненавидел страстно и сильно; то, что он мог и умел тогда, теперь кажется ему детским лепетом. То, как он ненавидит здесь, сегодня, сейчас – это небывалое достижение, это гребаный мировой рекорд, и Кея не взрывается на сиденье только потому что человеческая физика слишком тупа и примитивна для того, чтобы принять на себя силу его эмоций.  
О, как же он ненавидит.  
Он ненавидит глупую Юни. Очевидно, что малявкой лишь кто-то манипулировал. Дочка Аркобалено, как могла она позволить провернуть с собой такой фокус? Тупая женщина. Они все такие. Девчонкам не место в мафии. Мягкие окончания имен итальянок не выговаривает закостенелый японский язык, их податливые тела не может описать Омерта.  
Кея ненавидит того, кто пленил дочку боссов Джильо Неро. Как сообщили ему обгорелые останки информации с заднего сиденья каваллоневского джипа, клан Джильо Неро занимался финансовыми махинациями и в конфронтацию с интересами Вонголы не мог вступить в принципе. Зато их сервера подвергались множественным атакам за последние три месяца – компьютерщики у покойной Арии были ни к черту – а тупая лошадь, как всегда, не читала данные ему сводки.  
Кея жарко, страстно, со всей доступной ему силой ненавидит звук того голоса, но тупую лошадь он ненавидит все-таки больше. Сейчас – больше.  
Когда бессознательный, одетый в одни брюки Каваллоне не просыпается больше двенадцати часов, некрасиво упаковавшись на заднем сидении.  
Когда Кея, не умеющий водить, не имеющий прав и документов о собственности на черную огромную тачку, уже половину суток катит их двоих в феерический трип по Европе.  
Когда он проснется, и задаст вопрос: «что я пропустил», моргая стеклянными медовыми глазами, Кее придется умолчать о том, как чертовски здорово было валяться с ним перед останками казино, делая искусственное дыхание (которое Кея делать не умел точно так же, как и водить машину) и непонятно зачем надеясь на то, что сейчас скрутит его живот судорога, сейчас отблюет он всю проглоченную воду и начнет заново дышать.  
Надежды оправдались. Техника оживления наглотавшихся воды мертвецов, прочно забытая со времени школы, особых плодов не принесла, но удар поддых, многократно отрепетированный в подвале родового гнезда, пробудил в Каваллоне жажду жить и мстить, и он, не приходя в сознание, подарил Кее шанс на счастье.  
Счастьем будет заставить его расплатиться за все это дерьмо!  
**  
Проснувшись, Каваллоне часами не отлипает от телефона. Его лошадиное здоровье не подводит и на этот раз; отоспавшись вволю, он приходит в себя на Монмартре в километровой пробке, когда Кея, по горло сытый красотами дороги от Сиены до Парижа, отрубается за рулем. Сквозь сон Кея помнит запах тех самых круассанов, и это нехорошая, дурная шутка из серии любимых Мукуро анекдотов. Каваллоне говорит по вновь обретенному мобильнику, не отрываясь от трех подряд чашек эспрессо. Он не теряет трубку, зажатую отвратно-трогательным жестом между ухом и полуголым плечом, когда получает от Кеи в челюсть при попытке измерить портняжным метром ширину плеч и обхват талии. Он рассчетливо, жестко рубит фразы, ошиваясь за порогом примерочной, пока Кея за гранью сна меряет шмотки в каком-то заслуживающим своего взрыва местечке неподалеку от Галлери Лафайет. Последнее воспоминание Кеи – это вспышка профессиональной камеры в сыром закутке и светящийся под глазом Каваллоне фингал.  
Когда Кея просыпается в герметично-пустом номере портовой гостиницы, у Дино уже есть вся необходимая информация, и она совершенно не похожа на добрую весть.  
Невидимый противник хорош, как тень. База Каваллоне ушла в автономный режим, вокруг конспиративных законсервированных флэтов неброско и скромно засела наружка. Защищенные линии связи с Вонголой взломаны. Пока Гокудера, куря одну пачку за другой, переписывает протоколы, конь может надеяться лишь только на собственные силы. Слава предусмотрительности, они у него есть – но нет Ромарио, который слишком ценен для того, чтобы связываться с ним по красному коду.  
Отгоняя подозрительно похожие на уныние воспоминания о том, каков бывает Каваллоне без наблюдения пристальных очей своего крестного, Кея затыкает себе рот мысленным носком и слушает дальше. В нынешнем положении было бы дурным поступком забить Каваллоне до смерти: Кея не забывает своих усилий. Каждая секунда, положенная на то, чтобы вытащить Дино со дна смерти, оценивается им на вес чего-то намного более дорогого, чем золото.  
Дино продолжает. Он ворошит уже не напечатанные на лазере листы – сегодня у него эксклюзив из первых рук, врачебно-неразборчивым почерком исчерканные линованные страницы. Скуало обороняет своими тремя рядами наточенных зубов границы Сицилии. Ему Занзас голову оторвет (хотя это спорный вопрос, кто там в этом семейно-рабочем тройничке кому что оторвет) за любого увиденного в радиусе пятидесяти миль вражеского агента. Мукуро схоронился на резервной базе, не желая до поры до времени рисковать драгоценной вилкой и своими разведчиками. Общая обстановка по Италии до боли напоминает взрывную волну. Европа в целом – куда более безопасное место, и Кея был чертовски прав, когда по неизвестной автостраде увез бессознательного своего мафиози, руководствуясь единственным принципом: «куда подальше от эпицентра». Франция оказывается относительно удачным убежищем для подготовки будущей атаки. Интуиция, на которую Кея полагался только в исключительных случаях, подкинула преимущество перед сладковатым формалиновым смехом.  
До Японии Дино добраться вообще не удалось, и они сидят в темнеющем номере вдвоем и просчитывают варианты того, как будет действовать Вонгола. Усилием тренированной, в железо и сталь закаленной воли Кея подавляет любые эмоции по поводу дома. Если ублюдок посмел прикоснуться к Намимори еще хоть одним пальцем… Ему не выяснить этого сейчас, видит он по глубоким теням под глазами Каваллоне. На светлой коже, до странного незагорелой для жителя солнечной Тосканы, мгновенно отражаются усталость и боль. Кея отметает резонный вопрос: с какого черта я вообще думаю о фасаде этого смертника, и единственное заключение, которое его волнует, это незыблемое «я отомщу».  
Отомщу поганой падали за мой разрушенный дом и за каждую стену, к которой он еще может попробовать подступиться.  
Предложения Каваллоне становятся, чем ближе к утру, тем короче и короче, и наконец он засыпает. Неслыханная дерзость: в присутствии бодрого как палач Кеи конь затыкается на полуслове, пускает слюни на обивку дивана, ерзает и наконец устраивается удобно. Укладывая в голове информацию, крутя комбинации и продумывая экстерминантус, Кея не отрывает взгляд от нелепого, свернувшегося костистым клубком тела коня. Ненависть к нему – что-то вроде инкубационной уютной среды, родной и знакомой теплой чашки Петри, в которой любой безумный план, полный кровавых подробностей, обретает гриф «safe». Когда оттенок слабой электрической лампы начинает резать глаз своим несоответствием с холодным светом утра, Кея выходит на улицу. Ему нужна его ежедневная доза тренировки.  
Только стоя под душем, он замечает на плечах недозволенные синяки. Неприятные ощущения преследуют его с момента пробуждения; с трудом он вспоминает, что причиной резкого подъема послужили они же.  
Мокрый, не завернутый даже в полотенце, он расправляет в руках свитер и корчится от смеха. Дурень Каваллоне, наваливая в его примерочную разнообразные шмотки, не учел одного-единственного фактора: чертовой молодежной моды. Должно быть, консультант в бутике был неплохим стилистом и оценил склонности Кеи, не приходя в сознание.  
Плечи черного свитера украшают кожаные вставки. Сквозь кожу продеты во множестве стальные шипы, топорщащиеся наружу подобно иголкам ежа. Если спать в таком положении, железки приминают кожу, а уж если спать долго… Давя в себе предчувствие того, что будет, если в компании подобных штук не спать, Кея лезет обратно под душ и выкручивает воду до холодной.  
Утром свежий как майская роза Каваллоне забирает паспорта. Тональник и фотошоп маскируют его синяк на фото, а распонтованные рейбаны – в жизни. Кея коротко сожалеет о том, что совершенно не помнит обстоятельств получения конем фингала, но затем воскрешает правило «надо относиться к жизни проще» и подбивает второй глаз - в здравом уме и трезвой памяти. Эта простая, незамысловатая драка без участия кнута и тонфа на полу гостиничного номера странным образом зажигает улыбку на его лице. Приятно вновь утвердить Каваллоне в качестве прикроватного коврика. Ему больше идет валяться, корчась от боли, чем изображать из себя крутого босса.  
Формальным поводом к избиению служат билеты класса «эконом», лежащие на столе. Дино оправдывается, что его личный самолет находится вне зоны доступа; Дино сплевывает кровь и зло говорит, что им сейчас не нужно выебываться в зале виайпи. Дино звереет и скручивает запястья Хибари, методично отбарабанивая на ухо: глупый мальчишка, думаешь – подмял под себя Юнилевер с БиПи и ты уже крут? Да, именно так, отвечает ему Кея, не оставляя попыток выдрать прядь волос. Утро полно сладкой ненависти.  
Ему никогда не хотелось впервые посетить Лас-Вегас под личиной пассажира эконома, но все-таки это случается. Каваллоне закрывается в туалете самолета на добрых пятнадцать минут, звеня колечками, и к вящему неудовольствию Кеи выходит оттуда, сверкая безупречным цветом лица, которое не омрачают никакие синяки. За время полета над Атлантикой Кея заслушивает всего Вагнера в мобильнике Каваллоне до дыр, а Каваллоне успевает склеить двух стюардесс и одного стюарда. Остаток пути после обнаружения сего интересного факта Кея посвящает пространному рассуждению о моральной гнили христианского католического сообщества – чего вообще можно ожидать от них, правых и светлых, если одна конкретная свинья, которую отделяет от Кеи только ручка кресла, умудряется нарушать абсолютно все заповеди и при том прекрасно себя чувствовать?..  
В горячке предстоящего боя с превосходящим ожидания противником незаметно для сознания опухает и гноится безвременно старый нарыв.  
Вегас встречает их жаркой, наркотической ночью. Древние обители зла – игорные дома, бордели, отели сверкают так ярко, что звезды кажутся потухшими лампочками. Кея, знающий толк в любовании цветением сакуры и лунным небосводом, помнящий карту звездного неба наизусть, презирает Америку еще и за то, что здесь так явно и красочно выносят природу за скобки жизни.  
\- Знаешь, - после часов взаимного молчания произносит Каваллоне, - в Техасе есть местечко, которое бы тебе понравилось.  
Поскольку Кея не проявляет интереса к нему ни единым движением, конь вздыхает, прежде чем продолжить. – Оно называется Кровавым озером. Мне кажется, что ты иногда мечтаешь проливать кровь реками. А там ее целое озеро…  
\- Ты понятия не имеешь о том, о чем я мечтаю. – Холодно прерывает его Кея. – Не суй нос в чужие дела, Каваллоне.  
\- Но Кея…  
\- Рот зашью.  
Температура в салоне недорогого такси падает на пять градусов, когда пони отворачивается к окну. Теперь Кея и сам смущен – о, глубоко, глубоко в душе, в зачаточном состоянии чувств, далеко в зарослях черных диких трав, произрастающих за километры от песчаного сада камней его дома-додзе. Дино не обижен, он не светится аурой «я хочу от тебя извинений», как умеют все дамы и некоторые мужчины (иначе Хибари казнил бы его на месте), но от его молчания становится почему-то неуютно. Конь, чертов конь – злится Кея, и то, что он вместо предстоящей операции думает о боссе Каваллоне, сидящем в двадцати сантиметрах, выводит его из себя. Дино не умеет не раздражать. Он бесит, когда неуклюж и дебилен, бесит, когда хорош в драке и когда спокоен. Его хочется убить, когда он лежит на мокрой траве бездыханный и когда смотрит большими карими глазами, накурившись травки (смотрит так, как будто увидел чудо неземное: веки распахнуты, зрачки расширены, углы рта поднимаются в неверящей улыбке… целовать я его, что ли, собрался, чему так радуется?). Да, этот его взгляд. Если не отвлекаться на двуличность и притворство (лжец! лжец!), то самое отвратительное в манере поведения коня по отношению к Кее лично – это тот взгляд.  
Как будто Каваллоне что-то знает про Кею.  
Как будто их связывают гораздо более близкие отношения, чем боксера и грушу для битья (глубина, серьезность, мерзостное христианское всепрощение, кокаиновая доля ласки и абсолютное принятие – груша на все это способна быть не должна).  
Как будто Каваллоне знает про Кею что-то, чего Кея и сам не знает.  
И тот голос. Формалиновый смех. Неизвестный рейдер, споро явившийся по душеньку осиротевшего семейства Джильо Неро. Сладкоголосый подрывник, стратег, манипулятор высшей лиги. Пожалуй, сам Реборн посчитал бы его достойным сражения.  
…Вонгола стройным клином на синем небе;  
…щерящиеся зубы Варии;  
…Каваллоне на дыбах.  
Кея проваливается в беспокойную дрему, в видения о желанной драке. Его личная развязка уже близка, в двух шагах. Европа, Америка, Азия – всюду пробки, везде часами стоят и сигналят безмолвным светофорам машины. В Японии-то он мог хотя бы на вертолете передвигаться… Сквозь сон ему мнится, что рука настолько же уставшего Каваллоне соскальзывает на сиденье и невесомо касается его ладони. Через несуществующее прикосновение передаются сухость кожи, запах розмарина, натертые мозоли. Откуда ты знаешь про то озеро в Техасе? В юности я сбежал из дома с кредиткой и бутербродом. И тебе позволили ею пользоваться? Нет, заблокировали спустя сутки. Еду я воровал, а Фиат угнал. Все деньги, что успел снять, я потратил на бензин. К концу трипа за мной охотилась полиция семи штатов.  
Это было лучшее время в моей жизни.  
\- Эй, господа, приехали!  
Если хочешь, я когда-нибудь возьму тебя с собой.  
\- Вегас!  
Кея сглатывает горькую слюну и открывает глаза на ослепительно-яркий свет площади семи отелей. В своем углу Каваллоне правой рукой лихорадочно крутит четки, шепча едва слышно вода в море превратилась в кровь, как у мертвого человека, и все живое умерло в море; прости мне мои грехи, ибо я грешен.  
Как будто их призрачного, сонного диалога никогда не существовало. И это прекрасно.  
В лифте Каваллоне говорит служащему отеля: тридцатый. Они выглядят как два полных придурка: вечный черный костюм у Кеи, любимые треники фирмы «Коламбия» на Каваллоне. И два толстых серебристых кейса, в которых достаточно оружия, чтобы убить каждую живую душу в этом казино.  
Этого Кее и хочется. Все правильно. Реки крови. Озеро Белладжио.  
На двадцать девятом Каваллоне выстрелом в упор снимает лифтера, и они едут дальше – на тридцать шестой, последний. Его лицо не выражает ни единой эмоции, и это убедило бы Кею во всецелой порочности темной лошадки еще раз, но вот беда – в Париже они обсудили все детали, и Кея знает, что тут даже лифтер – шестерка невидимого клана; за поясом мертвеца он находит неплохой дезерт игл и автоматически сует оружие в пустую кобуру под сердцем. Камеры засняли каждое движение. Им уже не смыться. До цели один шаг.  
На тридцать шестом пусто – как ветром сдуло. Под модно растянутой майкой Дино (так же, как и под тесной рубашкой Хибари) находится бронежилет неплохой серии – но разве спасет он тебя от выстрела в лоб? Дино несет драгоценные чемоданы, осторожно оглядываясь, ступая след в след за Кеей. Тонфа вновь в его руках – непонятно каким чудом спасенные в Сиене, ведь там, казалось бы, было совсем не до оружия. Хотя это оружие стоило того, чтобы его сберечь…  
Кея отбивает стальной поверхностью первый выстрел. Чемоданы мягко опускаются на ковры, Каваллоне мягко скользит за спину и мягко вытягивает кнут из квадратного кармана на бедре. Он столь слащав и плавен в бою, что это вызывает оскомину на языке, но они сейчас в союзе, и дерутся спина к спине. По очереди выпады Каваллоне снимают скрывающихся стрелков, Кее приходится тяжелее, у него в руках оружие сугубо ближнего боя. Его шанс приходит следом, когда у пушечного мяса кончаются магазины.  
Путь продолжается. Они продвигаются к компьютерному центру по метру, и враг совершенно не хочет их туда допускать. Здесь, в Белладжио, стоит сервер, с которого ломали Джильо Неро. Отсюда отсылали наводки Интерполу (да, в Интерполе у Каваллоне тоже имеются прикормленные овчарки). Здесь отдавали приказы об опустошении складов, в которых позже взрывали заманенных в ловушки солдат Дино. Здесь творилось все.  
Здесь опять только голос.  
Посреди железных коробок неглупый, мелодичный голос нараспев проговаривает детскую считалочку. Каваллоне не растерялся: у него за спиной сто трупов чужих оперативников, сорок метров коридоров, залитых теплой кровью, и двенадцать лет работы боссом. Он знает, когда время исчезнуть и оставить Кею в одиночестве. Его солнечный след растворяется в лабиринте холода и голубого света профессиональных кулеров.  
\- Четыре, пять – я иду искать! – счастливо, упорото произносит голос из в который-раз-невидимых динамиков, и только благословение шестого чувства уберегает Кею от удара сзади.  
Кея молниеносно оборачивается.  
Перед ним стоит фехтовальщик – и держит в руках (зубах… ногах?!) четыре катаны. Честное слово, это напоминает дурной цирк. Но мечей и в самом деле четыре; идиотская стрижка и ужасно глупо выбритые брови. Кея принимает базовую стойку. «Работай, - мысленно приказывает он Каваллоне, который в тридцати шагах назад путает проводки из второго чемодана, - я его задержу».  
Генкиши атакует, и Кее становится не до Каваллоне. И не до серверов. Вообще ни до чего.  
Он хорош как задница, наступающая в понедельник утром с похмелья – поскольку напивался Кея считанное число раз в жизни, ему чертовски есть с чем сравнивать. Он должен был встретиться не с Кеей, а со Скуало: дурная акула точно словила бы ментально-фехтовальный оргазм от эдакого противника. Но он атакует Кею, и по причине того, что активного арсенала в его руках больше в два раза, на черном безупречном пиджаке сверкают прорехи. Кея напрягает взгляд… на запястьях Генкиши сверкает лиловый дым.  
Иллюзионист. Хипста иллюзиониста. Радостный смех отдалившегося на тысячи километров Мукуро. Хипстерские очки раздолбайского Каваллоне. Отлично!  
На грани движения Кея вспоминает, что он – черт подери – в холодильнике серверной. И тут категорически нельзя употреблять для боя пламя Облака. Влажность, молнии, шипы и крупного размера разрушающие объекты совершенно ни к чему тогда, когда хочешь завладеть вполне секретной информацией. Ему остается только обороняться в полную силу: с голым мечником Генкиши он справился бы без вопросов, но драка с равным по уровню иллюзионистом без использования природных сил – все-таки слишком. Удар, удар, удар, контратака, удар, контратака, опять удар. Жаль, Каваллоне застремался учить его вальсу (от Ромарио Кея слышал, что были такие планы). Теперь знал хотя бы, как ноги переставлять. Соотношение двух к четырем, при учете переменной силы личности танцоров – в самый раз для него сегодня. Два такта, три шага.  
Удар (гремит сервер), контрудар, Каваллоне жалобно вопит, подножка, удар. Генкиши рассекает поверхность щеки. Боль не стоит ничего по сравнению с жаром битвы – но дольше десяти минут Кея не сможет сдерживать свою природу. Каваллоне лучше закончить со сбросом данных в течение…  
\- Кея, НАЗАД  
пяти…  
\- УХОДИ  
минут.  
Лицо Генкиши искажается пламенем; лицо Каваллоне искажается пламенем; кажется, оно перед глазами Кеи – пламя, и самым подлейшим образом искривляет все, что он видит.  
Пожирает части тела Генкиши, они тонут в огне. Ломает великолепной закалки клинки, в том числе один из них, рапидом летящий в лицо Кее (его тупым мещанским красивым жестом отбивает на фут влево Каваллоне). Пламя, пламя, пламя, пламя  
не открывай ему моего лица – во веки веков,  
пламя, пламя, горят миллионы терабайт удачных сделок, формалиновый мальчик рыдает в динамиках, от трупа Генкиши пахнет шаурмой, а плащ пони совсем не прост – под ним не чувствуешь жара, руки прижимают лицо к груди, опять и снова, во веки веков,  
аминь. Взрыв.  
Да будет воля твоя – яко же на небеси и на земле.

6.  
Мы рождаемся, чтобы умереть. Умереть. Умереть.  
Эти строчки почему-то крутятся в голове Кеи, когда он просыпается – обгорелый, целый, непорубленный – на неизвестной кровати в непонятном месте. Через атласные шторы не пробивается ни лучика света. Судя по мягкости койки и шелку покрывала – это люкс. Люкс – это ерунда. Родные тонфа на соседней подушке, вот что по-настоящему успокаивает.  
Голову Кеи забивает ужасающая американская попса. Наслушался в такси. То родиться, чтобы умереть, то благослови твою душу ибо голова твоя в облаках… Что это вообще за хрень? Что было после такси? Откуда такси-то взялось? Пуркуа де па? Ду ю спик? Си, камикорос, андерстенд?  
На тумбочке стоит стакан. Кея рад его видеть как старого друга. Голова кружится, и в ней по-прежнему нет ничего, кроме текстов девчачьих песен. Божественный голос не желает ему рассказать, как он тут оказался. Детка, а ты уверен, что ты точно этого хочешь? – вкрадчиво спрашивает неизвестная певица внутри черепной коробки. Ей подпевает целый хор и аккомпанируют цимбалы.  
…если я любви не имею, то я медь звенящая или кимвал звучащий.  
Черт подери, еще и Библия. Ее не хватало.  
…Каваллоне, вслух молящийся в такси. Черного дерева четки в побелевших пальцах. Сцена искусственного дыхания. Взрывающийся бассейн. Выстрел в упор в лифте. Слащавый смех. Стишок-считалка. Летящий кнут. Ледяная пещера серверной. Генкиши. Взрыв.  
О, Господи…  
Целую минуту Кея сокрушенно сидит, сложив голову на руки. Чертова провальная операция. Хренова идиотская Вонгола. Гребаный мудак Каваллоне.  
Зачем он вообще тогда не выбросил серебряное колечко? Обвенчаться с небом сильно хотелось? Вот, получай, Хранитель облака: ты единственный разумный человек в непреходящем бедламе. Везде, где замешаны итальянцы, начинается чертова буря. Это еще в детстве было понятно, спасибо дорогому другу Гокудере Хаято. Кто просил коня активировать бомбу? Она была заказана специально на крайний случай, как пояс шахида. Радужный, мать его, поток. Осколки шрапнели и винтиков. Нахрена было серверную взрывать? От них требовалось войти, забрать данные и выйти.  
Да что за цирк он там вообще устроил?!   
Кея поднимается на ноги. За окном ночь и ливень. В голове Тот Самый Голос считает: раз-два-три-четыре-пять, я иду тебя искать.  
Кея крутит тонфа в руках и ногой интеллигентно толкает ближайшую дверь.  
Каваллоне лежит на каменной полке – размякший, расслабленный, теплый. Левая стенка комнаты кажется сделанной из сплошного бока метеорита. Сквозь неровную текстуру прорываются лучики света, такого же мягкого и обтекающего, как вся эта пафосная ванная, как Каваллоне, как вода, льющаяся на него сверху.  
Тонфа с легким, неприятным глухим звуком падают на пол. Каваллоне поднимает голову, заслоняясь ладонью от потоков воды. В его беззащитном жесте, во всей этой обстановке – душной, полутемной, плавно-твердой, хранится столько чужой в данный момент Кее энергии, что в голове мгновенным взрывом складываются все детали, взор плывет красным маревом, ноги дрожат от ярости, и тело вдохновенно освобождает накопившуюся за миллион лет нестерпимую…  
Как же я тебя ненавижу! Как смеешь ты, католическая свинья, с такой легкостью играть своими принципами? Как смеешь верить в Бога и говорить про него высокие слова – и торговать оружием, стирать целые семьи с лица земли, вырезать наследников? Кто тебе позволил, кто разрешил, как только может твоя извращенная голова верить во всю эту ложь? Насквозь порочное, проклятое создание! О какой вере, о какой гармонии ты говоришь – ты, погрузившийся по макушку в ледяное озеро Цит, предававший, убивавший, обманом захватывавший континенты? Как можешь ты наслаждаться отдыхом, покоем, теплой очищенной водой здесь, сейчас, когда в твоей голове здесь и сейчас должен бушевать ад, от которого не спасет ванна ни из воды, ни из крови?..  
Когда яростный речитатив внутри его головы замолкает, Кея тяжело дышит, удерживая шею Каваллоне в захвате. Дино не понимает, в чем дело, еще пару секунд назад он был полностью расслаблен, плавая во влажных клубах отдыха; сейчас же оживленно крутится, сопротивляется, он тренирован не хуже Кеи, пока еще выше и немного сильнее, и он голый, скользкий, мокрый – выворачивается из рук, запонка рассекает его щеку до крови.  
Кто, кто позволил тебе быть счастливым? Кто разрешил? Разве в детстве не говорили тебе, что вся жизнь, вся эта жизнь насквозь – боль, труд, старания и страдания? Кто научил тебя другим словам, кроме «нельзя» и «надо»? Кто не бил тебя по спине за любую промашку, вынуждая стать совершенным?  
Кто позволил тебе быть счастливым?  
Кея болезненным рывком впечатывает кулак в живот Каваллоне. Дино уворачивается, и в результате Кея просто разбивает костяшки об пол. Тонфа недосягаемо далеки. Ему и не хочется металла сейчас: это животная, глубокая ярость, воспитанная кровью самых потайных запретов, и для того, чтобы ее выразить, ему нужны его зубы и когти. Он кусает, бьет коленями, рычит и выкручивает руки.  
Кто не позволил быть счастливым мне?  
Дино непонятно как выкручивается из очередного захвата; прижимает грудь коленом к полу, ловит и держит обеими руками сжатые добела кулаки.  
Я ненавижу твой вид с самой первой встречи.  
Кея кривится под ним, не смея открыть глаза. Он боится, что его лицо мокрое не от воды.  
Я всегда хотел быть таким же свободным, как ты.  
Под неловкое бормотание тупого коня Кея усилием воли расслабляет руки.  
Его стыд – это Вавилонская башня. Позорный истерический срыв после сложной незавершенной драки; Каваллоне просто попался под руку, хренов подрывник-неудачник, а впрочем… это же он во всем виноват. Точно. Огреб на свою лошадиную голову. Все правильно. Кея выравнивает дыхание, старательно забывая обо всем на свете…  
и не сразу замечает теплую волну под животом. Ощущение согревающего комфорта, вполне неродное его существу. От рук и груди Каваллоне, успокаивающим теплым весом накрывающего его, распространяется какая-то приятная дрожь по всему телу, и спустя некоторое, очень короткое, слишком короткое время Кея понимает, в чем дело. Он не успевает ужаснуться: тупая лошадь шестым, седьмым, десятым чувством узнает то, что сам Кея не знал годами: что драка была долгожданной прелюдией. Дино целует его.  
Многолетняя, тысячами дней созревавшая жажда прорывается золотыми всполохами. Полость вскрыта, гнев и боль выплеснулись; Каваллоне целует его, как будто по открытой ране, и это больно так, что нельзя представить, и это же – сладко, завораживающе страшно, заполняюще. С потолка льются в рот Кее золотые потоки, расплавленное золото блестит мокрыми насквозь тяжелыми волосами Каваллоне под руками. Впервые в жизни Кея открыт для мира и не держит перед грудью свою непробиваемую броню: это причиняет боль, но Каваллоне обращается с ним как с фарфоровой статуэткой на этом каменном скользком от воды полу, он не делает ничего, ничего вообще, от чего можно было бы защищаться – и Кея тает.  
Каваллоне целует его губы, шею, грудь – когда-то он успел расстегнуть рубашку, и теперь пальцы электричеством скользят по запястью, выкручивая запонки. Кея прижимает его голову к своей груди, Каваллоне покорно смеется, Кея смежает веки крепче. Раньше Каваллоне казался ярким как трехсотваттная лампочка, теперь жжет как солнце, Кея боится надолго открывать глаза, чтобы не получить ожог сетчатки. Каждый его вздох, каждый дрожащий поцелуй, искрящийся чем-то непонятным, по капле заменяет кровь в венах на напалм.  
Рубашка снята, голая спина на незыблемой тверди, Каваллоне – горит кустом, сидя на бедрах. Кея сам как распятый между ним и каменной неизбежностью, ему некуда идти, некуда смыться, его наручники сняты – он волен делать что хочет. Хочет. Хочет.  
Он берет Каваллоне за талию и уволакивает под себя, как подводный змей. Гладит переломанные когда-то им самим ребра. Каваллоне тяжело дышит. Кея трется о татуировки щекой, целует кромку ребер. Каваллоне на выдохе стонет. Итальянские мальчики не умеют молчать.  
Это выносит Кею в океан. Их руки путаются, губы разбиваются от нетерпения, Каваллоне блаженно гладит языком нёбо Кеи и издает какие-то непонятные, тихие звуки, когда Кея повторяет за ним. Это что-то совершенно новое, невероятное, неоткрытое: такого раньше никогда не бывало, чтобы от легкого движения ногтями по сгибу локтя Кея был готов прямо здесь… Не бывало. Ничего. Никогда такого.  
Он стелется по Каваллоне сверху, сам как волна, притираясь невнятным движением, покусывая сильную шею, ища языком, каковы на вкус золото и загар. Каваллоне откровенно обнимает его коленями, толкается бедрами вперед и вверх, туда, где целое море тяжелого расплавленного металла стеклось вниз живота.  
Кея открывает глаза только затем, чтобы сразу же их закрыть. Он хочет трахать Каваллоне здесь, пока не изойдет на золотые атомы – а не кончить сейчас, на нем. Зрелища трепещущих ресниц Каваллоне ему бы хватило. Нет. Не сейчас…  
Сильные руки ложатся на задницу, прижимая вплотную. Кея утыкается в изгиб шеи и хрипит, пока Каваллоне растискивает его между собой, окружает со всех сторон. Как будто уже отдался. Он не сбивает темп лихорадочной схватки, вжимается бедрами снизу, давит ладонями сверху, такой сильный, непреодолимо желанный, что Кея едва не сворачивается в клубок, царапает его грудь, тянет волосы, и стонет, стонет. Краем глаза он видит кровоточащую скулу и цепляется к ней губами, выцеловывает кармин; Каваллоне болезненно перекатывает голову набок, и Кея вновь ставит засосы на его шее.  
Одной рукой Дино пытается пробраться между их сплавленных тел, чтобы избавить Кею от брюк, но они так тесно сплелись, ничего не получается, и Дино отпускает его от себя, поднимается на локтях. Садится, отыскивая ближайшую стену, тянет Кею за руку на себя – Кея на коленях между его расставленных ног, Каваллоне просто гребаное совершенство, это совершенство тянет руку Кеи в рот, облизывает пальцы, а сам с таким трудом расстегивает все-таки промокшие насквозь брюки, и вдвоем они наконец стаскивают их вместе с бельем вниз по перенапряженным ногам.  
Они оба не могут ждать. Кея падает в объятия, притирается ближе-  
дааа!  
\- соприкасается везде, как только может, садится сверху, руки на спине прижимают еще ближе,  
да, пожалуйста, да,  
Каваллоне железной рукой держит подбородок, на момент – взгляд в глаза, целует,  
\- я так этого ждал.  
Его пальцы такие нежные, пересчитывают позвонки – а вторая рука уже скользит по шее, ложится на грудь, лицо заливает вода и румянец, и рука неотвратимо ползет вниз, Кея кусает изнутри щеку, губу, это ни на что к чертям не похоже, прикасается…  
ах.  
Из него будто выдернули стержень, его держит Каваллоне в своей руке, Кея лежит лбом на его плече, по спине хлещет вода, Каваллоне задыхается и дрочит им обоим, наконец-то, наконец-то, золотая вода танцует вокруг, и Кея чувствует, что волна-королева уже близко, его дыхание становится неслышным, а Каваллоне, наоборот, все громче, и где-то глубоко внутри Кея знает, в какой момент это случится, и все правильно, Каваллоне шипит, изгибается через несколько мгновений, запрокинутой головой упирается в стену, ужимая Кею в объятии, быстро, быстро,   
пожалуйста, еще,  
и кажется, Кея говорит это вслух, Дино смотрит на него, широко распахнув глаза, от него не убежать,  
в его глазах – миллион кельвинов света, и еще абсолютно зеркальное что-то, та же жажда,  
и он сжимает крепче, и все,  
да, да,  
да!  
Чернота накрывает с головой.  
Чернота накрывает с головой. Видно только фракталы под веками; слышно только шум воды. Постороннее дыхание и прикосновения не нарушают личных границ.  
Кея медленно, неуверенно поднимается на ноги. Он не знает, сколько просидел в расслабленном объятии – пять, пятьдесят минут или десять. Колени дрожат. В животе плескаются холодные рыбки.  
Он не оглядывается. До поры до времени он просто глаз не открывает – как будто чувствует, какими рецидивами это чревато. Он не отрекается от последних тридцати минут/часа/пятнадцати лет жизни; ему просто надо все обдумать. Не глядя на статую все так же сидящего на полу Каваллоне-Аполлона, Кея споласкивается под душем. Что толку на него глядеть. Его абрис светится на обратной стороне век.  
Кея собирается думать. Он правда, честно хочет подумать обо всем. Ему определенно нужно заключение относительно хотя бы принципиальных вопросов: пока что он не может решить, жить Каваллоне или сдохнуть. Или это тоже из американской попсы? Шелковое покрывало мягко, матрац проминается как шлюха, спать хочется, жизнь прекрасна. На грани сна Кея решает, что пони будет жить, и выход Дино из ванной этот вывод только подтверждает.  
Он является только через полчаса: чистый, благоухающий и в одном полотенце на бедрах. Проходит из одной двери в другую, не бросая и взгляда на Кею. На плечах подозрительные красные пятна. Кея тут не при чем. Он вообще спит.  
Его сознание говорит: ты попал. Монохромные фотки признаются золотым пылинкам в любви и слагают танка. На центральную площадь внезапно солнечного Намимори выезжают танки и палят в небо. Его дом взрывается во второй раз: теперь не только наяву, но и во сне. Странно, обычно бывает наоборот. Странно, обычно живот не сводит от этого сладкой медовой судорогой. Черные балки рушатся в белое небо. Алые маки наполняют воздух запахом героина.  
В конце концов, Каваллоне появляется в спальне во всей своей славе: точно по его любимому христианскому канону. Он одет в безупречный костюм. Его запонки отомстят Кее по полной программе (отлично; он очень ждет этого момента). Его глаза – фраппе капучино с ванильным мороженым, вкуснотища. На ноздрях застыла сахарная пудра.  
Он сжимает двумя пальцами распечатку и сует ее в лицо Кее. На фотке изображен белобрысый пафосный мудак (Кея таких пачками косил). У мудака на скуле татуировка. У Каваллоне лучше. Кстати, Кея ее еще не до конца распробовал на вкус.  
Каваллоне говорит.  
\- У нас серьезная проблема.  
Крутой босс, типа. Призрак рейбанов на переносице. Кея таких крутых пачками косил.  
Кея говорит.  
\- Снимай костюм.  
Проблема, подумаешь.  
Подождет.


End file.
